


Got Lost In The Game

by DisloyalOrderOfYoungVolcanoes



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Clever Pete, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, grumpy patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisloyalOrderOfYoungVolcanoes/pseuds/DisloyalOrderOfYoungVolcanoes
Summary: An interpretation of the lyric "Oops I did it again" from Fall Out Boy's Young and Menace.Sleepy Patrick and needy Pete!





	Got Lost In The Game

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for the May 2017 Fall Out Boy Creations Challenge on Tumblr.  
> The prompt was an interpretation of the lyric "Oops I did it again" from Young and Menace. 
> 
> Bored Pete plus grumpy, sleepy Patrick equals a strange exchange.

Pete rolled onto his side in the dark and blindly reached for his phone on the bedside table. His hand hit the smooth lacquer tabletop and he felt around until his fingers landed on the familiar screen of his phone. He instinctively pressed the home button and opened his eyes as the screen lit up brightly. 

5:30 am. 

The white numbers burned his eyes. 

He sighed softly. There was no reason he should be up this early, especially after playing a sold out show - and the fact that he had only crawled into the hotel bed three hours earlier. 

He had fallen asleep easily enough, but it wasn't a restful, deep sleep. He had woken up a few times, unable to completely submit to a satisfying slumber. 

Pete was used to nights when he couldn't relax and would lay in bed all night, unable to turn off his mind, but he was dead tired after the show and all the travel had caught up with him. He _wanted_ to sleep. At first he wasn't exactly sure why he couldn't. But he quickly figured it out. 

He could hear Patrick breathing next to him, the cadence slow and deep. He was out like a light, and Pete was slightly jealous. 

Patrick was partly to blame for Pete's insomnia. They were halfway through Wintour, and they were all starting to feel the strain. After the show, Pete had been revved up - which was totally normal for him - and he'd wanted to go out and grab some food, possibly sing some karaoke. Patrick wasn't having any of it. 

"No Pete," he whined, falling into the bed. 

"But it'll be _so_ fun!" Pete protested. 

Patrick shot him a glare that cut him deeper than words ever could. 

Pete realized he was fighting a losing battle, so he sighed and sidled up next to Patrick on the bed. He attempted to nuzzle Patrick's arm, but Patrick pulled away and tucked his limbs closer to his body. 

Pete went to touch his shoulder. Patrick mumbled something and rolled away, leaving Pete grasping at air. 

Before he knew it, Patrick was asleep and Pete was left alone, wide awake, wanting to bounce off the walls or cuddle with Patrick, unsure of what he wanted to do more. 

Now, hours later, all Pete wanted to do was cuddle with Patrick but Patrick was out cold. 

He rolled onto his side and faced Patrick. Patrick was curled up with his back to him, taking up a small sliver of the bed. Pete scooted closer until his chest rested against Patrick's back. 

Patrick stirred softly. Pete moved his face so that it rested in the crook of Patrick's neck and he breathed in. Patrick smelled clean, with a faint hint of sweat and just _Patrick_. He'd always tried to explain to Patrick exactly what he smelled like, but he just couldn't. It was something Pete couldn't put into words, no matter how hard he tried. 

Pete draped his arm over Patrick's body and burrowed his hand underneath his arm and against his chest. Patrick moved slightly and a small grunt escaped his lips.  
Pete knew that he was taking a chance cozying up to Patrick this early in the morning, because Patrick was not a morning person and would let it be known. Patrick got cranky easily if he was trying to sleep, but Pete didn't care. All he wanted was to be close. 

Pete moved his fingers slowly against the soft cotton of Patrick's t-shirt and gently stroked his chest. Patrick's breathing quickened for an instant, then went back to normal. 

Pete closed his eyes and tried to breathe in tandem with Patrick. At first it proved to be difficult, but he quickly found his chest rising and falling with Patrick's. He was just starting to nod off, cozy with his face buried in Patrick's neck, when Patrick shifted and rolled onto his stomach.  
Pete pulled his arm out quickly from under Patrick and sighed. 

_So much for that,_ he thought. 

Pete looked over at Patrick. His arms were spread away from his sides, and his t-shirt had ridden up so that his left hip was visible, his pale skin a stark contrast to his black shorts. It wasn't a great expanse of skin, but it was enough to drive Pete crazy. 

He reached his hand over to Patrick's naked hip - fully prepared for Patrick to raise his arm in his sleep and start swinging - and grazed the skin with his thumb. 

Patrick didn't move. Pete let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding and moved his index finger to the skin. He slowly caressed Patrick's hip, moving his thumb and index finger in small circles over the soft skin. Patrick stirred, but Pete continued to touch him.

Pete moved his fingers up the length of Patrick's torso, snaking his fingers up underneath his t-shirt and gently scraping the soft skin with his blunt fingernails. Patrick twitched and kicked his feet under the blankets, and Pete giggled. 

He knew Patrick was ticklish there, and he usually didn't purposely tickle him, but Pete wanted Patrick to wake up and at this point he didn't care if Patrick got mad, because at least Patrick would be awake.  
Pete continued to slowly move his fingers back and forth across Patrick's torso. Patrick flailed his arms and laughed a small laugh. Pete smiled smugly to himself. Suddenly, Patrick's sleepy laugh stopped. 

"Stop," he said groggily into the pillow, arm still flailing. His tone had an edge that Pete shouldn't have ignored, but he did anyway.  
For a split second, he took his fingers away from Patrick's body as Patrick's arm stopped moving and his breathing deepened. 

Pete moved his fingers back to Patrick's torso, underneath his shirt, and began rubbing small circles again. Patrick's limbs began to squirm. 

Pete leaned into Patrick's neck, right over his ear.

"Oops, I did it again," he whispered smugly. 

There was silence for a moment, and Pete felt proud, as if he had gotten away with something. Pete had already forgotten that he was almost losing his mind over not being able to sleep. 

He began to move his fingers faster on Patrick's skin, but Patrick's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Cut the Britney Spears crap," he said gruffly, words dripping with annoyance.  
"And stop tickling me. Dammit Pete, I'm trying to sleep."

Patrick turned his face to the side on the pillow so that one open blue eye was visible. He squinted at Pete as Pete backed his face away. 

"Sorry dude, I just, uh, I can't sleep, and - "

" - and that doesn't mean you should wake me up too. Try to listen to some music or go take a walk or something. I swear if you tickle me or use another Britney Spears line again you're gonna get decked. That's a promise," Patrick said grumpily and turned his face back into the pillow. 

Pete sighed and pulled his hand out from under Patrick's shirt. He rolled onto his back and crossed his arms over his chest, totally unhappy with what had just transpired. 

This was definitely not what he had imagined when he hatched the plan to wake up Patrick to cuddle. He knew Patrick could be sassy when he was tired, but Pete would usually wear him down. 

It wasn't working this morning. 

Pete decided to change tactics. He scooted himself up the bed so that he was sitting against the headboard. He looked over at Patrick, still sleeping on his stomach. He moved his arm over Patrick's back and ran his fingers up his side again until Patrick started moving. 

"Pete….I swear," Patrick said groggily. 

"Shhh, shhh, just turn over. Onto your back," Pete said quietly, trying to sound in control. 

Patrick moaned loudly and lay in the same spot for a minute, not moving. Slowly he shifted his body and turned onto his back, eyes closed the whole time. His hair was sticking up in small tufts around his head. 

"Will you leave me alone now?" Patrick asked, sounding more alert than he had all morning. 

"I'll try," Pete responded, sitting on his feet and looking at Patrick. 

Patrick licked his lips and pulled the covers tighter around his shoulders. 

“Good. Cause I'm really, really tired and I wanna be left alone."

Pete said nothing. He just watched Patrick's chest rise and fall with the covers as he breathed. 

Suddenly, Patrick spoke, his words slurred. "Why the hell were you using Britney Spears lyrics on me?" 

Pete cocked his head. He wasn't too sure himself. "I, uh, I dunno. I tickled you once and tickled you again after you told me not to. It just popped in my head. Perfect timing, I guess," Pete answered sheepishly. 

"Hmm," Patrick hummed. "I like it. Maybe we could put it in a song one day. Or something."

Pete looked at him like he was crazy. “Sure Patrick, whatever."  
He knew this was probably never going to happen, especially with Patrick half asleep. Patrick probably wouldn't even remember later in the day. 

Patrick smiled, eyes still closed. 

Pete could tell Patrick was in that sweet spot between wanting to go back to bed and wanting to wake up, so he took a chance and went with the latter. 

"I have another Britney lyric I think you might like," Pete said quietly as he crawled over to Patrick. 

"Hmm?" Patrick responded, eyes still closed. 

Pete pulled the covers down from Patrick's shoulders and pushed them to the foot of the bed. 

"Hey!" Patrick yelped, opening his eyes to see Pete crawling further down the bed to put his hands on Patrick's thighs.  
Pete gently pushed Patrick's legs apart, picked himself up, and situated himself between Patrick's legs, face to crotch. Patrick looked down his body, his eyes locking with Pete's.

Pete moved his hands to Patrick's waistband and started to slowly shimmy his shorts and boxers down his hips. Patrick instinctively lifted his hips to allow his bottoms to slide down his legs. 

"Pete," Patrick breathed, watching Pete wrap his hand around his hardening dick.  
He kicked the covers that had pooled around his ankles away.  
"What were you gonna tell me? The lyric?"

Pete looked up at Patrick, eyes gleaming.  


"I'm not that innocent," he said before dipping down and taking Patrick into his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Major shout out to TearCatcher for help with the title and for the beta!


End file.
